EPGA
by Flaed
Summary: It was the 1940s. World War Two. The government was trying out a new secret weapon entitled E.P.G.A. Electro Plasmic Ghost Assault. Rated T for language.


It was the 1940s. World War Two. The government was trying out a new secret weapon entitled E.P.G.A. Electro Plasmic Ghost Assault. It was an experiment where they would take a newborn child, and expose that child to a type of Ecto-radiation for 13 years, and the test subjects usually die before the 13 years are over. This is the story of one that survived..This is the story of Flaed..

Chapter 1: Sunlight 

It's been 13 years…Flaed was wheeled out of the Ecto-Radiation Chamber in a wheelchair; he had to be taught out to walk, stand, eat, talk, fight, etc. The government had hired the best educators in the entire nation to teach Flaed such things. There were tons of people around him..Black-Suited Men with small black devices with triggers..And Men in long white coats, that were beaming proudly as they wheeled him down the hall. He was in a large metallic building that was out of the way, and you wouldn't be able to find it unless you knew it was there. Which if you did it meant you were either an Ecto-Scientist, a member of the FBI, or an infant..Being prepared to be exposed for 13 long years. When this is happening, they keep you in an infinite sleep on a bed, only to wake you up to feed you. They stopped wheeling Flaed down the hall because there was a man standing in front of him. People were saluting the man. Flaed looked up.

"He's the only one that survived so far?" The man said.

"Yes, Mr. President." One of the FBI members said.

The president stuck his hand out towards Flaed, to shake. "You are a shining beacon of hope to this country." He said.

"What the hell is he saying?" Flaed said in some sort of infantile mumble, showing off he didn't know English; No human interaction leads to no language improvement. Flaed poked at the President's outstretched hand. The President chuckled. "That's not going to give me cancer, is it…." Said the fading out president, as he walked down the hall behind Flaed.

Flaed started moving again. Next thing he knew, he was outside on a really sunny day..he looked up at the big beautiful blue sky..it felt wonderful to get sun shining on his extremely pale white skin. He never wanted to get out of the sun. Though about ten seconds later, he was wheeled into another building, then into a small room where the walls were painted completely blue. There was a projector, a man, and a woman. They were going to teach him how to speak..

Chapter 2: G.O.P

After three weeks of basic English training, Flaed knew enough for everyday communication. He was on to Combat training. He was being trained in various types of martial arts. From the Xiaolin Long Fist to Southern Style kung fu. Flaed was practicing with his trainer. He punched left, right, left, left, right, left, right…

Suddenly his fist went THROUGH his trainer! Flaed immediately pulled it out, and shouted in surprise.

His trainer wasn't surprised.

"Aren't you at all curious WHY they exposed you to Ecto-Radiation for 13 years?" The trainer said.

"I never thought about it." Flaed said.

"That long and severe of an exposure causes the human body to react. You specifically, reacted in the most perfect way..you reacted exactly how they wanted you to react." Said the trainer.

"How did I react?" Flaed said.

"Well, why should I stand here explaining it if you're the one with the powers?" The trainer asked.

"It's time to teach you the move…the move that the scientists have been studying for so long now.."

"What move?" Flaed asked.

"Gop." The train stated quickly.

"Gop?" Flaed said curiously. "I never learned that word in English class.."

The trainer laughed. "It's an abbreviation. It's G-O-P, to be more grammatically correct.

It stands for Ghostic Obliteration Punch." The trainer said. Over the next few hours, the trainer showed Flaed how to execute this move.

"I think you've got it!" The trainer said. "Show me again."

Flaed leaned back, with his arms outstretched, lifted his right leg, pulled back his left arm, and it began to glow green. It felt like the strength in his arms was growing…He released it, and suddenly, a barrage a punches his the wall, cracking the wall with every punch. He must have been punching at 34 punches per second. With the last powerful punch, the wall collapsed. The people in the next room looked at them,

scared out of their minds.

"PERFECT!" The trainer said, giving Flaed a thumbs-up from behind him.

Flaed grinned in pride.

Chapter 3: Just in case…

Flaed had perfected the Ghostic Obliteration Punch, and had gone on to Ghost Power Control (GPC) class. Flaed noticed that they certainly wanted to make sure that all his classes were laid out perfectly, and he wondered what exactly what they were planning for him. He walked into the classroom, and it had many obstacles, training courses, and many other things.

"Welcome, Flaed, to Ghostic Power Control class!

Before we woke you up, and wheeled you out to your classes, we studied you and we are now able to teach you ghost moves through virtual reality demonstration." The teacher said.

"Hmm." Said Flaed, putting on the virtual reality goggles.

"This technology is totally experimental. These kind of high tech gizmos probably won't be released for another 20 years." The teacher said, feeling around for the "On" switch for the Virtual Reality system, not able to see with the goggles on. He found it and switched it on. Suddenly, there was a olde-time village around them, and they were in the town square.

"This is the strength test. Before I can teach you any ghost techniques, I need to see if you're strong enough to learn them." The teacher said.

"Mm-Hmm." Flaed said.

Suddenly, an angry mob came around the corner with torches and pitchforks, shoving a frightened young pink-haired girl to the stake. "Witch! Burn the witch!" The mob bellowed.

"Save her." The teacher said, raising a finger to the mob, which now was tying the young girl to a post with many flammable plants surrounding.

Flaed nodded, and stepped forward. He tripped a random member of the mob, and punched another member out. The attention of the mob suddenly shifted to Flaed. All was quiet for a moment.

Suddenly, the leader of the mob shouted "Warlock!" And the entire mob began chanting it.

Three members came at him with pitchforks. One stabbed at him, he dodged. Another stabbed at him, so Flaed grabbed the pitchfork, and ripped off the fork part, and began taking out members with the wooden pole.

He threw the wooden pole into some members, flipped over a member, grabbed his feet, and began swinging him around.

He flung the member into a crowd of other members. The members were closing in. Flaed closed his eyes, leaned back with his arms outstretched…. And in the blink of an eye, Flaed was unleashing a barrage of punches on the mob. A few minutes later, Flaed stopped punching. He was breathing hard. He walked up to the stake, and ripped off the girls ropes.

"Thank you, you saved my li-" She said, but was cut off by the strength test system shutting down.

"Very good!" The teacher applauded. "Okay. You're obviously strong enough. Let's get right down to the Ghost Powers. First of all, the most important ghost ability, is intangibility."

"What?" Flaed said, confused.

"Intangibility, meaning the ability to pass through solid objects." The teacher stated.

"Ah." Flaed said quickly.

"Now.." The teacher said, typing some binary into the system core.

Suddenly, Flaed was standing next to a large brick wall.

The teacher demonstrated virtually how to perform intangibility. "See?" The teacher said, walking through the brick wall and back. Flaed did the same. Very easily. The teacher was impressed at how fast he was taking to this. He quickly taught him the standard ghost moves within the next 30 minutes. Invisibility, Flying (Being the most complicated move, this took up the majority of the time to learn.) Ecto-Finger gun, et cetera. He even taught Flaed some extra ghost moves, including Super Strength, Super hearing, and Fire hands (Simply igniting his hands, without burning him). He also taught him how to turn back into human form. Another move he taught him… was HMP. Humatic Magnetic Pulse. It kills Flaed, also killing anything within a two mile radius. Although, using it runs a radio wave back to HQ, and the people at HQ can negate the attempt instantly. Just in case Flaed would go rebellious. Just in case…

Chapter 4: Your Mission

Flaed was being escorted to the briefing room...he believed he would finally find out what his purpose was.

It was a very dark room. He was seated in a chair that was behind a table. Suddenly, bright, bright lights flashed on, and Flaed could see there were four people in front of him. One blonde haired man, one man wearing a military cap, a bald man, and a red haired woman wearing a cap.

"Welcome." The bald man said. "This is the briefing room. This is where you will be informed about your mission."

"Mission?" Flaed said.

"Yes. It is the year 1941.The American nation is in the middle of a war. You were part of a program entitled E.P.G.A. Electro-Plasmic Ghost Assault. You are our secret weapon. You will win the war for us." The red haired woman said.

"Ah." Flaed said, nodding.

"You are to be dispatched from an airdrop altitude of 4500 feet. You are to fall, until you reach the ocean, then descend gently into the ocean, and continue north underwater until you reach Chip." The woman said.

"Who's Chip?" Flaed asked.

"Experimental Submarine. It is on its way back with vital information about the Germans that could win us the war." Said the woman. "But it's been spotted by the enemy, and it's only a matter of time before they nuke down the sub and the crew and the information is lost. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Said Flaed.

Next thing Flaed knew, he was strapping up an emergency parachute. He walked onto the jet, and buckled up.

"You're going to want to turn ghost mode before we lift off!" The pilot yelled from the cockpit over the roar of the engine starting.

Flaed turned ghost quickly. "Okay, I'm G-…Wait, I know you!" Flaed shouted back. It was his GPC Class teacher.

"Yeah! Not only am I a scientist, but I'm also a first rate pilot!" He shouted proudly, adjusting his goggles. "Name's Gruff!"

"Name's…Flaed?" Flaed yelled awkwardly, it being obvious that he already knew his name.

"Alrighty! Lets get off the ground!" Gruff shouted.

The plane began moving faster and faster, and then it left the ground.

Gruff picked up the speakerphone, and spoke into it.

"This is your captain speaking, we may be experiencing some minor turbulence, and major ROCK!" He said, as he loaded a tape into the cassette deck. It began playing extremely loud speed metal.

Flaed grinned.

Chapter 5:WHAT!

Gruff turned the volume down, and shouted to Flaed.

"We're almost there! Get ready! If, for some reason you cannot stall your descent, then pull the green string on your parachute! And if for some reason it doesn't deploy the parachute, then pull the light green string on your parachute! And if for some reason that doesn't deploy the parachute either, pull the yellowish-greyish string! And if tha-Hey, we're there! Okay, jump!" Gruff looked over and noticed Flaed had already jumped.

Flaed could feel the wind whipping in his face. He began to slow down, because he was reaching the ocean. He splashed through the water, and went down some more. He could breathe underwater in ghost mode. He flew and flew until he could see a black dot going along the ocean floor slowly. It was Chip. He turned intangible, and flew through the hull of it. He landed in an empty room, that was lit by red light bulbs. He walked up to a console, and looked at it. It was a radio system. It was broken.

Suddenly, Flaed heard people talking. One of the voices were familiar… Flaed tiptoed in the direction of the voices. He leaned up against the wall. The voices were in the next room. Flaed turned invisible and intangible, and seeped through the wall he was leaning on. The room was full with panicked looking crew. There was a large chair in the middle of the room, that was turned away from Flaed. One of the crew members burst into tears.

"HEY! Get back to 'verk before I give you to ze high lord Hitler and he shall deal vith you!" Said a very familiar voice from the chair.

Suddenly, a small alarm went off. The person turned around in the chair. It was the red haired woman from the briefing room! She was a traitor!

She chuckled as she looked at the alarm.

"Hello Flaed. Zat's right, ve know you are here, zo you can come out.." Said the woman.

"You do a pretty good American accent." Flaed said coldly, staying invisible.

"Hehehe…" Laughed the woman. "Zhank you, young Flaed."

"And I suppose you can teleport? I mean, how else could you have gotten here before me?" Flaed said, moving around, so they couldn't detect where he was by the sound of his voice.

"Oh, mozt certainly not…you Zhink you are ze only Ghozt in existence?" Said the Woman, not even bothering to look for Flaed. "I was alzo in ze E.P.G.A Program. Except zhere is one large difference betveen you und me…I had no purpose. They made me this zimply because zhey could. Zimply for ze research. I vas not educated as you vere. I vas zimply imprisoned. I never even learned to valk. Zhey zimply ran test on me until I gained ze strength to run away…Oh, hehehe, I apologize, I am here prattling on about my past woes, when I should be explaining ze situation to you.."

"Yeah." Flaed said, annoyed.

"Vell, I am a general in both Germany, und America. Alzough, I am only loyal to Germany. And this vessel contains information that could lose ze war for Germany, and I cannot let zat happen. So, I highjacked zis sub, and changed its course. I tried to subtly convince the other American generals to discontinue your mission to retrieve ze information from this vessel, but any further attempts would most likely reveal zat I vas a spy. Oh yes, zat reminds me. Before I go on.."

The woman held up a folder labeled "TOP SECRET". She swiftly tore it into many different pieces, and used burning hands to toast the remains.

"AAAAHHH, NO!" Flaed suddenly turned visible and lunged out at the pieces of charred paper. It was useless. It was gone.

"As I was saying…" She continued as if she had simply blown her nose. "I tried to manually sabotage your radiation exposure. But in vain…I knew it would be impossible…I knew..

"And how did you know?" Flaed asked, uninterested.

"Because you're my son." She said.

"WHA!" Flaed screamed at the top of his lungs.

Chapter 6: The Capture

Flaed hadn't ever really experienced Shock before, what with only being truly "alive" for about 6 weeks, so it was like a double whammy. Flaed couldn't believe it. He was the son of a traitor.

"B…how….wha…" Flaed stuttered.

"You father is in germany. When you were born, zhey took you for ze E.P.G.A program, because zhey knew you would survive ze 13 years, being the child of someone who was in ze E.P.G.A program."

"So what, now I'm supposed to kill my own mother!" Flaed said.

"Oh, vait, I have an idea!" Flaed's mother said.

"What..?" Flaed asked hesitantly.

Flaed's mother pointed her finger at Flaed, and a red Ecto-Net came out of it, trapped Flaed, and electrocuted him, and he black out.

Chapter 7: The Escape

Flaed woke up chained to the wall with Anti-Ghost Bonds in his human form.

Flaed shook his head, dazed.

He noticed he was in the same room he blacked out in. His mother was sitting in the same chair.

"Mother of the year!" Flaed yawned.

"Vell, vhat do you vant me to do? Bake cookies?" Flaed's mother said.

"I'd at least like to know your name." Flaed said.

"Ah, yes….Pega." Flaed's mother said slowly.

"Pega? That's an anagram for E.P.G.A" Flaed immediately noticed, and stated.

"Yes it is. Zhey decided to give me a spiffy name that would sync up to ze E.P.G.A Program. My original name was Deiola." Pega said.

Flaed sighed. "Deiola?"

Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"Damn!" said Pega quickly.

"What? What!" Flaed said, panicked.

Pega jumped up out of her chair, and ran into the next room. "Evacuate ze submarine!" She shouted.

The entire crew ran out of the room after her. Flaed saw a small emergency craft launch off of the submarine as he looked out a window, and then he saw his mother fly out in ghost mode.

Flaed was struggling and twisting. Suddenly, a small torpedo ripped through the sub, and water was leaking through. In a matter of seconds, Flaed knew he would drown.


End file.
